


Morning Playtime

by junchan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junchan/pseuds/junchan
Summary: A short write up based on the recent CH+ postings as of 5/17/16!





	Morning Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan turned the air conditioning on once again...

\- Seungcheol wakes up in the middle of the night freezing once again. He rustles through the apartment in the dark and turns the air conditioning off knowing fully who the culprit is. He drags his feet across the cold wooden floor back to his bedroom and glances upon his partner's sleeping face. Seungcheol pauses, for a minute, he thinks about waking Jeonghan, his arguing points coming together to form a valid lecturing; but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls back the covers and joins Jeonghan in bed. The added warmth of the extra body pressed against his chest melts his anger away and he drifts off into a deep, dreamy sleep. 

Jeonghan's eyes jolts open and he wonders why a heavy weight is holding him. He looks down to find a pair of arms wrapped around him. He manages to lift one hand off his chest and sits up in his small twin sized bed. Jeonghan sighs and shakes his head left and right, wondering how they got into such a position. He pulls his phone off the nightstand to see that it's already a quarter past seven. They're running a bit behind schedule but Jeonghan decides to take his time. He sets his phone away and lies back down next to Seungcheol. This time, he stares at Seungcheol's sleeping face. His pink lips are slightly parted and a morning stubble is visible. The sun shines through the white curtains and sets an alluring glow onto Seungcheol's skin. Jeonghan can't resist the urge and so he gently presses a soft kiss onto Seungcheol's plump mouth. His eyes crease and his long thick eyelashes flutter about but after he stirs for a minute, he continues his sleep. Jeonghan feels irritated at the response or lack there of, so he tries once again. This time he pulls Seungcheol's face in his hands and goes in for a long hard kiss. In his sleepy daze, Seungcheol automatically ruffles his hands through Jeonghan's hair and pulls him closer. The kiss is electrifying and Jeonghan's mouth lingers, teasing the bottom of Seungcheol's lips before he pulls himself away. Seungcheol is wide awake now and in a state of embarrassment at his growingly uncomfortable morning situation. His cheeks turn a rosy red color and Jeonghan bursts in a bout of laughter, the cheery sound echoing in the quiet morning. Jeonghan playfully pushes the older one out of his bed and hurries him to wake the other members up. Seungcheol walks towards the door and before he leaves, he turns to shoot a frustratingly mean look back at Jeonghan. Jeonghan sits happily, perfectly content and waves his hand in a shooing motion. Seungcheol sighs and leaves, defeated. \- Thanks for reading! 


End file.
